What a fairytale
by Unique.Freak.x
Summary: Bella goes to boarding school in washington and stumbles across some of the most famous people in the world and falls in love with the most important-the crowned prince of England.What will happen when people find out and everything goes wrong? All human
1. Proficient Copulative Boarding PCB

A/N : This is my first All human story ( yay ) and I hope you like it.I have used boarding/high school cause it is so much more exciting to say I am a senior in high school than say I am in year 11 of my secondary school. If you do like it review it! I am thinking of having it mostly in Bellas point of view but I am not sure whether to have it in Edwards pov as well. Tell me what you think. Btw. Proficient means excelent facility and skilled, Copulative means serving to join or unite and boarding is just for boarding school A.k.a PCB.

Disclaimer: All the amazing ideas belong to stephenie not me :-)

**What a fairytale**

Chapter 1 - Proficient Copulative Boarding

It was 6:00am when I woke up. I got out of bed and yawned , I would have gone back to sleep if I hadn't heard Charlie blundering around the house. I hurried into the bathroom and had a shower and got dressed. I got downstairs when I saw charlie waiting for me.

"Why are you still here dad?" I asked him "aren't you meant to be at work today?"

"Yes" He replied " I have something to tell you" by the look on his face it must have been something good.

"What is it?" He didn't say anything for a while , he just kept smiling like it was the best thing in the world."What?" He paused probably thinking about the best way to come out with whatever he was thinking.

" You got accepted into PCB Boarding school" He said with a grin. Wow , PCB was the most respected School in America , no , it was the most respected school in the world. I had been accepted to the school of the centuary which probably would have cost a...

"Charlie how much did you pay for me to go?" I asked knowing the answer would be a very large sum.

"umm ... well...I payed what I had to for my only daughter to go to the best school here , anyway you are extremely clever all A* so how could they not accept you" I eyed charlie suspiciously but was then overwhelmed with joy. I had just finished my junior year which meant that I was going to be a senior at PCB,

YYYYYYIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEE

"shhh Bella or the neighbours will report us!" I guess I shouted out loud.

"Sorry dad"

"Thats ok , I better be going and you better start deciding what to take with you , you are leaving in one week , heres a the letter with all the information"

He passed me a large brown envelope and left. I stared at it for a second and then decided to open it.

_Dear Isabella Marie Swan ,_

_You have been accepted into Proficient Copulative Boarding. Enclosed is a list of everything you will need to know about the school. We are greatly honored to have a student with such academic knowledge. We hope you find our facility highly rewarding and if you have any questions don't hesitate to contact us._

_Yours faithfully, _

_Mrs J. Lenard_

I quickly looked at the brochure I had received and my timetable. I am taking all the lessons I would have wanted so that was a good sign but I also have p.e(physical education) twice a week. I went upstairs and began packing.

1 week later

"Come on Bella we have to leave in an hour to drive to the airport" Charlie said , loudly when I was still deciding what to wear. In the end I wore a Hollister outfit , a top with Hollister , so cal written across it and a pair of shorts. I ran to the car seeing Charlie had already packed all my luggage into the trunk. I got into the passenger seat and buckled in while he turned the engine on. It was a 2 hour drive to the airport and I would be on the plane for 4 hours.

When we reached the airport Charlie helped me with luggage and passports but then had to leave , I felt very emotional when I thought the next time I would see him would be a long way away. I hugged him and we said our goodbyes.

I only had to wait a couple of minutes and I was one of the ones to have been boarded first. I was sad that Charlie had bought me first class tickets , money was never the issue but we weren't stinking rich. As I sat in my asigned seat a beautiful girl came to sit next to me. She was abotu my age probably older , she had long blonde hair and was wearing all designer stuff , I saw that she favoured Gucci.

"Hello , allow me to introduce myself , I am Rosalie lillian Hale" Her strong English accent shocked me and I swore I had seen her somewhere before then I realised I was meant to say something so I did before I was branded weird.

"Hey , I'm Isabella marie Swan but please call me Bella" She smiled kindly at me and I returned it.

"Where are you headed?" Rosalie asked.

"PCB , and you?" Her eyes widened

"So am I , I am a senior are you?" She carried on when I nodded " What room number are you" I showed her the number on the key I had and once again her eyes widened.

"I do hope we will become very good friends as we will be sharing a room together and I hope you like shopping"

"Why?"

"Our other roommate, Alice, has a part of her brain that is truly dedicated to shopping , maybe she was dropped at birth" Rosalie laughed but stopped when a very pretty short girl glared at her. My mind clicked , I looked to and from Rosalie and the girl and then turned to the girl.

"You must be Alice" I said smiling

"Yes and you are?" Aice said returning my smile with a 1010% more energy , I realised she had the same strong English accent but her voice was much higher than Rosalies.

"I am Isabella but please call me Bella" I said , Alice sat down on the other side of me and we talked getting to know each other , I had a feeling I would enjoy PCB. We settled down and decided to ask each other questions so far I only knew there names and that they came from England.

I thought I would keep the first chapter short and plus I have to go now but please review I will post another chapter hopefully tomorrow! So tell me what you think!


	2. Wowza

**Heyy Guyz ,sorry it is late but I had ice skating, I promise to update regulary like every 4 days or something. I hope you like this story , I wonder if you know the storyline yet? dun dun dunnn **

**anyway , please review , I want to know what you think! I wonder when Edward will come into the story................**

**Btw. I am listening to fairytale , you know Norways entry for the eurovision this year. I love it and I think it totally suites this story. You will see in future chapters ...... although .cullen.x you already know , lol.**

**Chapter 2 - Wowza**

"So were did you come from?" Rosalie asked , I grinned.

"Forks , I've always thought the name was funny and I was waiting for someone to call the school there spoons" They looked at me like they were goig to burst out laughing, usually whenever I come out with something completly random everyone stares at me like I'm green. It was my turn to ask a question.

"Hows about you?"

"England , we lived in London and we came to seattle for a two day shopping trip before getting on the plane and meeting you" Alice said in a matter-of-factly tone. I noticed that I was feeling a bit sick.

"Are you ok? Bella you don't look well" Rosalie asked.

"yer I'll be fine , excuse me Alice" Alice moved so I was able to get out. I just walked to the toilets to stretch my legs and felt okay, I quickly slipped on my travel sickness bands before walking back.

" (insert swear word here)" **( A/N: I have always wanted to add in one of those insert here things , lol) **I had fallen over again , why did I have to be so clumsy. I looked up to see Alice and Rosalie chuckling at me. I sat back in my seat and we continued asking questions in the end I found out that Rosalie had a brother called Jasper and Alice had two one named Edward and the other Emmett. Emmett and Rosalie are dating and Jasper and Alice are. All their names sounded very familiar but I suppose they are common names.

The rest of the plane journey went quickly , I learned more about there life even though I had a feeling there was something I wasn't being told. Alice suprised me by falling asleep first , so Rose and I stayed wide awake chatting. I really like them both I had only known them a couple of hours and I had already told them my whole life story.

_Attention all passengers , we will be landing in a couple of minutes so please put your seatbelt on and brace yourselfs for landing_ The Pilots voice said over the intercom. I thought it better to put my seatbelt on straight away I am not to fond of landings. The plane started to get faster and bumpier but It only lasted 2 minutes tops.

As soon as we landed , Rosalie started shaking Alice to wake her up.

"five more minutes" Alice grumbled , Rosalie was having none of that she got up and pulled Alice out of her chair , I giggled as I looked at her expression.

"Argh" Alice said finally waking up properly. We gathered all our carry on stuff together and got of the plane. We went to the collection of luggage area.

"Bella, would you like to come with us to PCB?" Rosalie asked, I stared at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean I am already going to be in the same dorm as you?"

"No silly , we mean do you want to come in the same vehicle as us? let us drive you there" Alice chimed happily, I couldn't say no and they were going to the same place I was so....

"Alright , I will come but only because you are so wonderful and officially my best friends" I said laughing.

" Thanks , and so you know , you are my best friend to " Alice said "so are you Rose" She added when she recieved a glare from Rosalie.

"Hell yeah , known you a couple of hours but feels like years and you and Ali are my best friends" Rosalie said happily , I realised how stupid we looked in a middle of an airport telling each other that we were best friends so , I decided to say something but Alice got there before me.

"Move your arses girls I want to go" Alice said in a very good American accent.

"Yes , madam , I will move my bottom" I said in my best English accent, Rosalie felt left out so she decided to speak up.

"Hello , did you order a pizza?" She said in an attempted scottish accent but it came out Irish, we all cracked up and I was nearly crying from laughing so hard. We decided we better get goig so I let Alice and Roslalie lead the way. They stopped in front of a sleek limo and it was florescent pink!

"Wowza!" I said astonished, " why do you have a limo just to take you to school from the airport?" Rosalie shrugged,

"I guess we like to ride in style" We stepped into the limo from heaven.

Everything was pink and fluffy , there was a plasma t.v and a mini fridge. wowza , wowza , WOWZA!

"You know Bella call me Rose " Rosalie said to me , easy enough and it suited her , I wonder if Alice minded if I called her Ali.

"yeah and call me Ali" Alice said answering the question I was about to ask.

"Call me Bella" I said randomly , I can be random alot and clumsy , ver very clumsy. We spent the rest of the journey talking about old boyfriends and crushes. They were suprised that I had never had a boyfriend but recovered quickly. The limo came to a stop in front of a magnificent school. It was 3 storeys high and there were 5 parts to it. The biggest part was were all the lessons were taken, then there were the dorms , there was the cafeteria , the hall ( for parties and events), the sporting section ( basket ball courts , football fields , swimming pool etc.) I stood stunned. I got out of the limo and went to get my stuff from the trunk. Alice , Rosalie and I walked to the dorms to find our room.

"Hello" A rough voice said. I turned around the voice didn't match the looks.

**OME (Oh my Edward) , Who is the mysterious person ??? Review to find out !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I love you all ( in a friend way ,lol) so please read then tell me what you think. Hehe you don't know whats going to happen but you will if you read! The chapters will get longer as the story progresses, so see you next time on **_**What a fairytale**_


	3. AN kinda important k its V important

A/N : I am very sorry but I am Putting this story on Hold until I have finished my Stories : unexpected Love , When the sun rises and Drowned Soul.

I will finish them hopefully before Summer comes and then I shall resume this story and then I will be sad to say that I will have quit fanfiction before September. As I will want a clear mind for my year10 and my GCSES and such. You can check out the stories that I am continuing at the moment . . Drowned Soul is my latest protégé and its my best writing with hardly any spelling mistakes and grammar problems yay! Although it is a Harry Potter Story Umm.. Unexpected love is one of my favourites cause it was my first Jacob Black story and When the Sun rises is just plain crazy weird :D

So I am sorry I might update again though I am still undecided it depends how many of you want me 2 continue this story . . . . . . . So either review or go to my profile and vote on the poll and judging by whatever the results are in a couple of days I'll tell you if I'm going to continue or not

Thank you so much guys oxoxo

.x


	4. You're? He's?

Hey guys. . I am back! I am so sorry that I have not been updating I have plenty of excuses but none of them are good enough. Looking back at my writing, it rather sucks so I am going to go back and work on it but hopefully this chapter will be easy to understand. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I will post another chapter next week hopefully for you all so please review. So who thinks my writings improved! I do I do! Lol anyway, it's somewhat short but it's the best I can do :D REVIEW !! :P

Disclaimer: SM owns it all

Chapter 3 - Your? He's.

**"I'm Jasper and I was wondering if you ladies would need any help?" The boy had blonde locks that reached his jaw line, he had sharp blue eyes and he yet again had a strong British accent. Why did I keep meeting English people? I asked myself, laughing inwardly. I was about to reply when Alice jumped in.**

**"Hey Jazz, how was your flight?" She asked politely but all politeness was gone when she jumped up and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Not wanting to intrude I turned to Rose who had a smile growing at the corners of her lips. **

**"Uh, does she always kiss random strangers?" I asked Rose.**

**"No, she only kisses her fiancé-"**

**"fiancé! She's getting married? but-" I turned to Alice and Jasper and saw the same sparkly ring on both their ring fingers. **

**"Yeah and I **_**am**_** married," She held up her ring finger and sure enough there was a wedding ring on her ring finger.**

**"What the hell! Aren't you a little young for marriage? You're what? 17," **

**"No, I'm 18 and I'm in love," I didn't have anything against Rose when she said that but little Alice getting married at an age that would make my mother grimace. As if she read my mind, Rose went on to talk about Alice.**

**"Jasper's 21 and he only came to help settle Alice in before he leaves again. I wish Emmett could of come but Emmett who is 21, is back in England helping out his brother Edward, who is 20 and is the crowned -" A hand appeared from nowhere and covered up Roses' mouth.**

**"The crowned duke of idiots," Alice finished the sentence I couldn't help but wonder if they were hiding something from me. I was snapped out of la la land by the sound of arguing.**

**"She's going to find out anyway!" Rose was saying to Alice in a loud whisper.**

"**All right! Bella, there is something you should know," Rose started.**

"**We are part of the royal family," Alice continued. "All of us, well Emmett and Jasper have or are marrying in." I waited for the punch line, when I did not receive one I raised an eyebrow except it did not raise so I ended up looking like a constipated pig trying to force my eyebrows to go up. **

"**No lie and our brother is the crowned prince of England."**

"**You're pulling my tail! Your-? And he's-?"**

**Then I was pulled to the side roughly while nearly trampled on by shoddy men and women with cameras.**

"**Oh shit!" I muttered before blacking out.**


End file.
